Walk Away
by FallnAngel101
Summary: OneShot. Chris Abeley X Fawn. Written to the words of Walk Away by Paula Deanda. R&R!


Hey y'all I'm BACK!!! Okay I had this amazing idea on vacation. My first OneShot WHOOT! So if you're reading this you ahb-viously have read the 7th book. Well as you know Fawn broke up with Chris Abeley. So this is dedicated to them. _Italics_ are the song. This is like a songfic only the characters are singing it; don't really know what that's called. The song Walk Away by Paula Deanda, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique and I definitely don't own the song. **

Fawn walked down the mall she turned her head she thought she had seen someone familiar. She whipped her head around and saw Skye Hamilton with non other than her ex-boyfriend Chris Abeley. She watched as Skye entered the salon at the mall and Chris started walking towards her. He saw her too, she walked over to him, "So Skye's your new girlfriend," she said awkwardly. "Uh… yeah," Chris mumbled. He started to say something but was cut off by Fawn singing,

"_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me" _

Chris joined in and started singing,

_  
"I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me" _

Fawn sang again,

"_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me" _

He sang back,

"_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me _

_You gonna remember me boo  
I'm gonna remember you too  
I can't forget all the crazy shhh… we used to do  
You was doing too much  
I wasn't doing enough  
That's what your friends are saying  
You got a man anyway  
I can't explain it neither  
I ain't never wanna leave ya  
Hell ya its hard to walk away when I see ya  
When I see ya I remember the day _Fawn and Chris sang together.  
_You put your shoes on and moved on  
Before I could say"_

Fawn replied,

_"I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
Physically just short of perfection  
Gotta commend you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does she rub your feet  
When you've had a long day  
Scratch your scalp  
When you take out your braids  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away"  
"I'm gonna remember you, You're gonna remember me"_ Chris sang.  
_"Walk Away, Walk Away  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me"_

Fawn kept singing

_"I can't forget how we used to be  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
Though a new man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help but question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
(with a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to_

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away"  
"I'm gonna remember you, You're gonna remember me"_ Chris sang.  
_"Walk Away, Walk Away  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me"_

_"I'm Gonna Remember You" _Chris sang._  
"Your Gonna Remember Me"_ Fawn replied.  
_"The things we did"_ Chris sang.  
_"The way we shared our fantasies  
Just you and me  
My friend, my love, my family  
How did we loose a love that seemed meant to be"_ They sang together_.  
"Sometimes I kiss her and wish that it was you I'm kissing"_ he sighed.  
_"Sometimes I miss him and wish that it was you I'm missing"_ she replied.  
_"Sometimes I hug her and wish that it was you I was hugging"_ he sang.  
_"And I realize how much I'm bugging"_ They said together.  
_"I miss you"_ he said.

_"So hard to express this feeling  
Cause nobody compares to you  
And you know she'll never love you like I do  
I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away"_ she sang sadly.

_"I'm gonna remember you, You're gonna remember me"_ he sang back.

_"Walk Away, Walk Away"_ Fawn sang

_"Remember You"_ she whispered.

_"I'm gonna remember you, You're gonna remember me,"_ Fawn continued

_"I'm gonna remember you, You're gonna remember me,"_ they sang together

Chris was about to open his mouth but Fawn cut him off again. "Goodbye Chris," Fawn whispered as she wiped a tear and walked away, not looking back once.

**Review or the Louis Vuitton bag gets it. This took me forever to write!**


End file.
